All I wanted Was You
by PEW-PEW-MEXICANO
Summary: "What if instead of proposing, I do something so romantic, so sweet, that you HAVE to marry me?" She asked. "Good luck with that," I told her.
1. All I wanted Was You

**So this has been in my head for a while and I just wanted to get it out. Let me know what you think.**

**The song is **_**All I Wanted Was You**_** by Paramore**

**Jade and tori have been together for a few years now. But Jade doesn't want to have to be the one to propose but she also doesn't want Tori to do it. So she asks if she can just do something so romantic and sweet that Tori would have no choice but to marry her and Tori says she can try. Recently Tori has done a movie and it premiering in New York. **

TORI POV

It was a typical Tuesday, bright sun, nice weather, and an overall beautiful day. The new movie I had starred in was premiering in New York and Jade had just gotten here two days ago in order to be my date. But when I woke up this morning it was not to the pale faced beauty, but to a note written in her flowing handwriting.

_Meet me on the Bow Bridge at 5:30pm, it's important._

_P.S. Dress nicely _

_With love_

_~Jade_

Hmm. Wonder what this is about.

I was standing on the Bow Bridge at 5:52, in a simple white cotton dress with a black bow under the bust, and there was still no sign of Jade. I haven't seen her since this morning and to be honest, I was starting to get a little worried. Trying to keep my mind on all of the awful scenarios running through my head, I observed the park below me. The water was clear and shimmering and there were a few occasional joggers running in the rapidly darkening sky, nothing out of the ordinary until I saw _them. _

I stood slightly shocked as what had to have been at least 200 people, all dressed in fine black suits, start to come across the bridge from both sides. I tried asking them what they were doing but none of them would udder a single word. A soft guitar chord started to play seemingly out of nowhere and the people in black started walking to the beat, with graceful dance like steps they glided pass each other in the center of the bridge, while I stood to the side not having any idea what was going on.

Suddenly I heard a familiar melodious voice begin to sing from my right.

"_Think of me when you're out_

_When you're out there…_

The people in black spread their arms during the short music intermission.

"_I'll beg you nice from my knees…_

The suited people then clapped their arms and went down to one knee and did a 180, then continued walking as if they were leaving the bridge. When they did this I could see a head of jet black hair ever so slowly making it's way towards me. _Jade._

"_And when the world treats you way to fairly_

_Well it's a shame I'm a dream…_

The people in black then turned back inward and threw their hands in the air, wiggling their fingers as they slowly descended. Never once did any of them say a word.

"_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you…_

All off a sudden there were drums and guitars blasting from speakers that I could now see in the trees. Red, blue, green, and yellow lights now danced about the now blackened stage seeing as the sun had completely disappeared. Suddenly two of the suit men grabbed me under my arms as the others ran about in a seemingly organized chaos. I screamed at the men to let me go and they just set me up on the railing. I felt one of _them_ grab my hand and I looked down to see a certain Aladdin looking man smiling up at me _Beck._

I Looking across to the other side of the bridge to see Jade coasting on the other railing with Cat following closely behind her. Jade began to sing again as we walked on our separate railings down the bridge. And the black suited people went back into a militaristic march to the beat of the music.

"_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times…_

Several poster-sized pictures were held up and I noticed it was sequenced shot of me pacing. After about three slides of me walking worriedly a picture of Jade stopping me by the shoulders pops up. I smile as I remember she told me to stop worrying because my pacing was irritating and that I would get the part. Turns out she was right.

"_And fall asleep on the couch…_

A picture of us sleeping together on the couch together was blown up and printed on three of the poster boards which were held up as she sang the lines.

"_And wake up early to black and white reruns_

_That escape from my mouth._

Four of the posters were held up in a square formation and showed a picture of Jade holding me during one of the many horror movies we watched.

"_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you!_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you!_

Beck helped me down from the railing see as we had made it to the end of the bridge and I started to walk towards Jade, only to have André grab my other hand and start running to the other side of the bridge with me being pulled by both of my friends. As the musical intermission continued I noticed Jade was no longer on her railing, but I couldn't find her seeing as all the other suited people had started running in what looked like practiced panic. Just as we were about to reach the end of the bridge we stopped and Jade started to sing again.

"_I could follow you to the beginning _

_Just to relive the start_

Pictures were put up all around me creating the janitors closet where we had first revealed our feelings to each other. Looking into a sea of black and white I could see the crowd start to part farther down as Jade walked towards me.

"_Maybe then we'd remember to slow down…_

The black clothed people, who had resumed in their scurrying, went in slow motion as she sang the line, making her easier to spot in the crowd. I could now see that she was wearing a simple blue dress and had the front part of her hair pulled up while the part that was left down hung in beautiful curls around her porcelain skin.

"_At all of our favorite parts…_

Suddenly all the people stopped running amuck and each of them held up a life size picture. Some were of Jade and I back in Hollywood Arts, some were from when we got our first apartment together and others were from dinners and parties and premiers from throughout the years. The best parts of our relationship. The music stopped and a path was made as Jade sang out the next line with a passion I didn't know she had.

"_ALL I WANTED WAS YOU!_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you!_

I ran to her. Wrapping my arms around her neck and hers automatically going to my waist as she continued to sing in my ear.

"_All I wanted was you!_

I could see tears in her eyes as she whispered the final verse with her whole heart.

"_All I wanted was you..."_

We were smiling at each other like fools, but I didn't really care. This was the best moment of my life right now.

"So was this romantic enough?" Jade questioned.

I starred at her, confused for a moment, until I remembered or little arrangement. Then I just softly pressed my lips to hers. She chuckled against my mouth.

"I guess I can take that as a 'yes' then?"

"Yes, I will marry you Jade." I told her as she pulled me into another kiss.


	2. Wherethe Lines Overlap

**I know i published this as a seperate story earlier but i wantes to put all my one shots on one story. :D **

**So here's another one that's been in my head for a while, let me know what you think.**

**So it's Tori and Jades one year anniversary, and Jade has something special planned. **

**TORI POV**

I sat down at our usual table in the asphalt café. Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Rex were already there.

"Happy Anniversary, girl," Rex said to me and I smiled and thanked him.

"Where are jade and André?" I asked the group.

"Well I know André had some project to work on. But as for Jade I would have thought she was with you." Beck answered.

"I haven't seen Jade at all today, which is weird because she usually gives me a ride to school." I explained worriedly.

Cat decided to pipe up, "Well maybe she's planning something for your guys anniversary."

We all looked at her. "Cat, do you know something?" I asked as if I were asking a 5-year-old. She just squeaked and shook her head furiously.

"Well maybe-"I started before a guitar cut me off as it was blasted throughout the café. Then the rest of the band started playing and all eyes were drawn up to the stage as lyrics were sung out.

"_Give me attention!_

_I need it now!_

Jade stood looking over the railing as she demanded all eyes be on her as she sang directly to me.

"_Too much distance_

_To measure it out_

_Out loud_

She gestured across the lot as her eyes bore into mine, and a smile appeared across my face, she had written me a song.

She climbed on top of the railing and crouched as one hand held the microphone and the other kept her from falling face first onto our table right beneath her.

"_Tracing patterns..._

_Across a personal map_

_And making pictures…_

_Where the lines overlap…_

She jumped from the railing landing in a kneeling position on top of the top of the table, facing me. She looked unscathed, as if she had practiced the jump a million and one times.

"_Where the lines over lap_

She took my hand and started dancing with me as she sang out the chorus.

"_No one,_

_Is as lucky as us…_

_We're not at the end but…_

_Oh we've already won_

_No one is as lucky as us.._

She slowed down and starting dancing more intimately, intertying the fingers in her right hand with my left as she kept the mic in place with her other hand. Moving in a graceful little circle as everyone else just watched.

"_Call me over.._

_Tell me how,_

_You got so far…_

_Never making a single sound_

She started doing more intricate moves as she sung the lyrics.

"_I'm not used to it,_

_But I can learn_

She spun me out in a graceful arc, and I laughed as she smiled back at me.

"_There's nothing to it…_

She pulled me back to her, wrapping me in her arms as she did. She intertwined our fingers over top of the mic as she sang the next lines right into my ear.

"_I've never been happier_

_Never been happier!_

She spun me back out as we started dancing more to the beat than to our own little melody.

"_No one…_

_Is as lucky as us,_

_We're not at the end but…_

_Oh we've already one_

_No one is as lucky as us!_

She stood me on top of my table as she went and stood on top of another. By now everyone was into the song and dancing along.

"_Now I got a feeling _

_That if I sang this loud enough.._

_You, would sing it back to me_

"_I got a feeling _

_If I sang this LOUD enough_

_You would sing it back to me_

She gestured to everyone to mock her during the next verse and I laughed when the whole school did.

"_I've got a feeling!_

"_I'VE GOT A FEELING!_

"_You would sing it back to me_

"_YOU WOULD SING IT BACK TO ME…_

She held on to the last note as everyone else cheered her on.

"_No one…_

_Is as lucky as us! _

She climbed off the table she was one and danced her way over to me. She took my hand and helped me down as we stared dancing with the crowd.

"_We're not at the end but.._

_Oh we've already won!_

She started leading me up the stairs to the stage as continued with the song.

"_Oh no!_

_No one!_

We made to the top of the stage and she looked into my eyes and sang to me.

"_Is as lucky as us.._

_Is as lucky as us!"_

The people bellowed cheered as the music continued and she pulled me into a hug as she whispered in my ear. "Happy anniversary, Tori, I love you, baby girl."

I smiled and pulled her in for a soft kiss, a huge sappy smile on my face the entire time.


	3. Across An Universe

**So I went through and fixed most of the spelling mistakes, I think. It wasn't originally a Jori fic or a fic at all, so I tried to use the little change this to that thingie but it didn't really work. All well it's all good now.**

**_Across the Universe_**** By The Beatles**

**Jade has decided to join the Army and this is where she promises Tori that nothing will change. **

Tori waits outside the doors of the bus station, dreading what is about to come. Despite the bright and happy music playing through the stations speakers, she feels like her heart is being taken from her body. Then she spots Jade making her way through the small scattered crowd and she instantly begins to feel better, she waves to her, trying to get her attention. But the people around her are about to join the marines and, with her thin frame, her gestures go unnoticed by her lover. Realizing her actions are fruitless she begins to make her way towards the girl.

Jade is looking around; trying to find the girl she loves but is unable to find her. A heavy thickness envelope her heart as the thought that she hadn't come sinks into her brain. With a deep sigh she picks up her pack and begins to make her way towards the bus assigned to take her away for three months. Suddenly she hears a melodic voice call her name across the small crowd.

Turning around she spots her best friend making her way through her fellow buff fighters. Dropping her pack she jogs the rest of the short way between them and engulfs her tiny frame into her slightly more muscular arms.

Tori breaths in her intoxicating scent and smiles into her neck placing a soft kiss on the skin there. A new song starts to play from the stations speakers.

_Words are flowing out _

_Like endless rain into a paper cup_

_They slither while they pass_

_They slip away across the universe…_

Neither one of them really knows what to say. What _can_ they say that wouldn't make them dwell on the horrible possibilities? 'Don't forget me?' 'I hope you don't find somebody else?' What can she say with all honesty to comfort her? 'I'll be ok? 'I'll be back soon?' Nothing could be said to ease their troubled minds. So instead they think about all the good times they had as they are each caressed by the others loving arms.

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy_

_Are drifting through my open mind_

_Possessing and caressing me…_

"No matter what happens, nothing will change between us. Promise me that," she begs.

"I promise, Jade, nothing will change," She reassures her.

_Jai Guru Deva, om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world _

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world…_

"It's all gonna be ok, baby girl. We're both gonna be ok," she whispers into her ear. Even though they both know it won't be. The longest they've ever gone without seeing each other was two weeks, and even then they still communicated. But a lot could happen in three months. They could both find other people; they could lose what they have.

_Images of broken light_

_Which dance before me like a million eyes_

_They call me on and on across the universe…_

But out of all the horrible things that _could_ happen, not one of them ever crossed their minds. Because they knew that they would meet new people, but that none of them could even compare. They weren't scared of losing what they had because not even death could make them forget their love. They were unbreakable.

_Thoughts meander like a restless wind_

_Inside a letter box_

_They tumble blindly as they make their way_

_Across the universe… _

"I know it'll be ok. We'll always be ok. I'm just gonna miss you like crazy," Tori says with a watery smile. "Who's supposed to insult me and mock the way I talk?" They both let out shaky laughs.

"You'll be ok," Jade promises as she bends over to place kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to be _ok_; I want to be with you." She insists.

"Tori, after all we've been through, after all we've done to be together. Three months will be _nothing_, we'll write to each other every day and when it's all over and I come home, it'll be like I never left. And we'll be ten times stronger than we are right now." Jade says.

_Jai Guru Deva, om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world…_

"But what if it's not the same? What if you come back and everything is different?" Tori questions.

"Do you love me?" Jade asks.

"What?" Tori says confused.

"Do you love me, Tori," she repeats.

"Of course I do, you know that." She answers immediately.

_Sounds of laughter, shades of Earth_

_Are ringing through my open views_

_Inciting and inviting me…_

"Then it'll all be ok. Cus if you love me, and I love you, then that's all that matters. I promise you it'll be the same. No, it'll be better." she tells sheer with conviction in her voice.

_Limitless Undying love_

_Which shines around me like a million suns_

_It calls me on and on across the universe…_

"I love you, Jade." She whispers.

"I love you, too," She says as she pulls her body flush against her own. she leans down and presses her lips to hers softy as she returns the kiss.

_Jai Guru Deva, om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world…_

"West, let's go!" Yells her commanding officer. she pulls away and whispers a last 'I love you' into her ear and picks up her abandoned pack.

"Nothing can change our world, Tori. I promise you." she turns and says before she steps onto the bus.

Tori watches as the bus pulls away. Three months, she can do this.

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva…_


	4. The Only Exception

**So I'm kind of obsessing over Paramore right now so meh.**

_**The Only exception**_** By Paramore **

"**I think you just need to take some time and think about things, get your thought organized. You need some you time, Jade." I tell her honestly. "Does this mean we're over?" She asks with tears in her eyes. "We can never be over, Jade. I'll always be here for you," and with that I place a kiss on her forehead, and walk away.**

TORI POV

Ever since I told Jade to take some time for herself on Friday, I've felt so lost and scared. Like a blind person without their cane. I honestly just want to grab her, and kiss her, and tell her how much I love her. But there's a part of me that knows I can't do that.

She's confused and needs time to figure out what she wants. There has been so much pressure on her lately, with school and our relationship. Sometimes I feel like she's shutting me out, like she's scarred to get to close to me. She just needs to have some down time for a while, and who am I not to give it to her?

It's Monday and I've been dreading this period all day. Though I love Sikowitz and his crazy antics, this is the first class I'll see Jade since Friday. Walking into the room with André by my side, we stop talking when we notice the band set up on the stage.

"Must be one of Sikowitz's crazy antics again," suggests André. And it seems reasonable so I think nothing of it as we all take our seats and wait for our crazy teacher to show up. Jade walks in and sits in the row behind me one seat to the right.

I look back at her and our eyes meet, she gives me a small smile and is about to say something before Sikowitz barges in with an overly dramatic uproar.

"HELLLOOOOO, MY LOVELY STUDENTS! What shall we be doing toda-" He cuts himself off when he looks towards the stage with the band on it. "Why is there a posse of musicians on my stage?" he questions us.

"We thought they would be part of today's lesson," André explains.

"Why would I need a little ensemble? I am perfectly capable of teaching you without assistance," Sikowitz explains as if talking to a fourth grader.

"Well what about that time you had us tell you neighbors kid that-" I cut André off.

"Wait, if they aren't here for you, then what are they here for?" I ask aloud.

"I have no idea maybe-" Sikowitz tries to provide an answer but he's interrupted when the band Starts playing a soft intro. Everyone's looking at each other wondering what's going on when a voice starts to sing.

"_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind…_

I turn and look behind me to see Jade looking at the floor as she sings.

"_He broke his own heart _

_And I watched_

_As he tried to _

_Resemble it…_

Her porcelain face scrunches up as she sings the next line. It looks as though admitting it almost pains her.

"_And my momma swore_

_That she would never_

_Let herself forget_

_And that was the day that _

_I promised _

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist…_

All of a sudden she looks up into my eyes and sings directly to me.

"_Well darling you are_

_The only exception_

_You are the only exception…_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception…_

She stands up and makes her way to the stage. She joins the band, taking up the front where a microphone had been place. A bass and drums are added to the song and she continues to sing as everyone is captivated by her.

"_Well maybe I know _

_Somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts…_

She glances over at me and shakes her head, as if denying the words she's singing.

"_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face…_

Jade looks at me with an emotionless face and which changes to one of grief and pain as she sings the next verse.

"_And I've always lived_

_Like this_

_Keeping a comfortable_

_Distance…_

She makes a gesture with her hands, like she's pushing me away.

"_And up until now _

_I had sworn to myself that_

_I'm content_

_With loneness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk…_

Her face grows sad and I start to get why she's singing this.

"_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception…_

Jade has been through a lot, her parents divorcing, her dad hating everything she does. It's all but a dark cloud over her perspective of love. That it's always meant to fail, but I won't let that happen.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't…_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning _

_When you wake up…_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream…_

And from the sound of it she's not going to let it happen either. I smile up at her as she sings the finial chorus.

"_You are the only exception…_

_You are the only exception…_

_You are the only exception…_

_You are the only exception!_

She steps off the stage and I run to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"_You are the only exception!_

_You are the only exception…_

_You are the only exception!_

_You are the only exception!_

We both have tears running down our cheeks, but none of it matters. All that matters is that we have each other.

"_And I'm on my way to believing!_

She whispers the words into my ear and I know she means them with everything she has.

"I love you, Jade," I tell her.

"_Oh and I'm on my way to believing…"_

The song ends and she pulls me closer, placing a kiss on my head.

"I love you too, tori."


End file.
